Shining Ghost
by Slytherin Girl-Gryffindor Boy
Summary: Full summary below. Original main character. Some characters may be out of character.
1. Full Summary

Dorothy Garcia is a normal girl, with a some-what normal life. When her parents die in a very weird accident caused by some very unusual reptiles, she is left in possession of her godfather - Professor Nick Cutter.

On Dorothy's sixteenth birthday, Professor Cutter takes her to Buffalo to sort out some 'reptiles' on the rampage. There she realises the 'reptiles' weren't the only ones being hunted.

Dorothy is being hunted by a supernatural organisation that goes by the name 'The Edison Group'. When Dorothy, Hilary Becker and Jenny Lewis get split up from the others, they stumble across four very unusual children that go by the name of Chloe Saunders, Derek Souza, Simon Bae and Victoria Enright.

Dorothy, Captain Becker and Jenny are at risk of dying... or at least being mentally scarred by a certain werewolf.

What will happen when Dorothy finds out who she really is? What will happen when she finds out what her parents put her through?

* * *

Set during The Awakening and The Reckoning. Set during series three of Primeval.

* * *

Enjoy!

~ Cassidy.


	2. Chapter I: Gone (Third Person)

"Daddy!"

Dorothy's small feet stumbled through the dark streets, blood dripping down her right arm. Her bare feet stepped across the cobblestone path, stopping. She searched her dark surroundings, her eyes squinting to try and see the barely visible figures.

In the distance she saw a tall man with brown hair. She stopped squinting, a smile spreading across her face.

Dorothy began running towards the man, her bare feet slapping against the pavement as she tried her best to get to him quicker.

"Daddy!"

The man turned around, his eyes widening as Dorothy continued to run towards him. She opened her arms to give him a hug, noticing this man was definitely her father. As she got to him, she fell through him, tripping up a log and falling to the floor.

She scrapped her arm on the ground, blood tripping to the concrete. Tears streamed down Dorothy's face, pain shooting up and down her small arm. The wind brushed past her, a small roar echoing through the street.

Dorothy looked up to see a man with blonde hair, his blue eyes staring into hers. She gulped, tears still streaming down her face.

She knew this man, she knew who he was.

The man knelt down to her level, putting his hand out. Dorothy hesitated before taking his hand. He helped her stand up, but she still seemed to stumbled into the light of the lamp, gashes and grazes visible on her face.


	3. Chapter II: Where? (Dorothy Garcia)

My high-heeled shoes clipped on the white tiled corridor floor of the ARC – Anomaly Research Centre, the noise echoing around me with every step. Captain Becker's – or shall I say Hilary's – boots smacked the floor loud enough to make me jump, and it was obvious to the naked eye that it made him laugh. How childish.

He was a grown man of twenty-something who worked for a secret government organisation that hunted dinosaurs, you would have thought he would be a little more mature than that.

"Dorothy!" A Scottish voice called from a room Hilary and I had just passed.

It took me a minute to realise it was Professor Cutter that had called me, which instantly stopped me from walking. For half an hour now, Hilary had been escorting me through the building, trying to find Professor Cutter. It was obvious Hilary knew where he was, he just hadn't bothered to tell me. His excuse? I was an immature teenager that shouldn't even be allowed in here.

To be perfectly honest, I was much more mature than him. I never laughed when some jumped at the sound of a loud noise.

I couldn't say anything, no one knew where I'd go if Professor Cutter passed away in a dinosaur attack. People first suspected I would go with Stephen, until he died. Now the new suspect was Jenny Lewis. However, fears engulfed my mind. The fear of having to stay with Hilary. He was a nice enough person, we just never got along.

"See you later, Action-Man."

Hilary shot me a look. "Don't forget your ruby slippers, Dorothy."

"Oh, so you like musicals?" I gave him a smirk before rushing off, not even waiting for his reply.

I pushed the door to the room open, seeing Professor Cutter putting together string and metal poles. It looked as though he was making connections on the anomalies we had discovered.

He looked up at me, his forehead creasing when he noticed my shoes. "What're you wearing?"

"Jenny said it'd make me look more girly," I stumbled slightly as I walked towards him. "She picked the wrong day to give advice. Hilary-I mean, Captain Becker's been having me on a game. Been dragging me around the ARC in search of you. I'm sure he knew where you were."

A laugh escaped Professor Cutter. "Now, your birthday's coming up and there have been some reports of dinosaurs in Buffalo, New York. I was wondering-"

"Buffalo?!" I interrupted him, gasping. "Really? New York? We could go to the Empire State building; we could go to the Statue of Liberty."

"Actually…" Professor Cutter hesitated, making my smile disappear. "You see, Jenny will be taking you around New York with Becker-"

"Hilary!" I screeched. "Why?! Do you hate me?!"

Professor Cutter sighed, crossing his arms. "Dorothy, I don't hate you. Becker will only be there to protect you; Jenny will be the one showing you around. I promise."

A frustrated groan slipped out as I leant to my right side, crossing my arms over my chest. If Hilary was only there to protect me and keep me out of trouble, it couldn't be that bad. Jenny would keep him from irritating me.

Buffalo would be interesting. My parents had once taken me there when I was little, except I didn't remember it that well. Many times I've tried, but failed. The most I could remember of my childhood was the time I had first moved in with Professor Cutter.

"Just don't blame me if you find out Hil-Becker's been pushed off of the Statue of Liberty."

Professor Cutter smiled. "That's the spirit, Dorothy."

I tried for a smile back, but sure enough, it made my face ache. It really surprised me that Hilary never got that joke, considering he knows that Dorothy has ruby slippers and that the line is from a musical. Of course, I would really doubt Hilary would watch The Rocky Horror Picture Show.

None the less, it wouldn't surprise me. Hilary could have a side to him which loved musicals.


	4. Chapter III: The Ride There (Dorothy)

**Authors' note:**

**"You know what, Daniel," Maeve turned to Daniel, crossing her arms. "We got our first review."**

**Daniel gulped. "What'd it say?"**

**"It was from padfootROX," Maeve looked to the floor. "But do you know what, I don't think Padfoot rocks at all, no-no-no… the person behind that computer screen rocks."**

**Moral of the story: padfootROX, thanks for the epic review. Next chapter's dedicated to you, kind sir (or madam). Oh, and we will try to build her personality. Thanks for the review, we salute you! (We don't get many reviews for this story, sadly.)**

* * *

You would have thought – with the ARC being a government funded organisation – they would contact the United States and have them bring together a team for their own country. Hilary had told me it was because they couldn't be bothered, and for once, my stupid little brain believed him.

The plane began to take off into the sky, flying further and further from the ground. My eyes never left the window as I watched us leave England. We wouldn't be away for long – hopefully – but it still was heart-breaking being away for so long. Home would no longer be a car drive away.

On the plus side, Buffalo was a new place to explore and discover. I was too young to remember what New York was really like, now was the time I could actually see it again. Properly.

Connor began yattering in my ear about a new gizmo he had brought with him. Some what-you-ma-call-it that looked like a phone. It probably was a phone, but when you're only half listening, it turns into a what-you-ma-call-it. It's like magic.

"- I wonder what happened to her," Connor's words shook me out of my daydream. "I heard her and some tall guy were seen outside a block of flats."

"Maybe he kidnapped her," Abby told him, looking at us from the seat behind us. "A big guy like that could easily muffle her little cries for help."

My eyes crossed over to the story Connor had gotten up on his iPad. There was no point in reading it, but the photo was of a small girl and a tall – pretty tall – man. He looked like a man, but the way she was looking at him was as if she trusted him.

Too much time in front of the telly watching Criminal Minds, that is.

"She knows him," I said, still staring at the photo. "This… Chloe Saunders knows this big guy. He couldn't have kidnapped her; she looks as though she'd trust him with her life."

"Enhance the image," Abby demanded, and Connor obeyed. "Becker! Come and have a look at this!"

Hilary looked over at the iPad from his seat. "Who are they? She looks terrified of him."

Once again, no one takes any notice of little teenage Dorothy Garcia.

* * *

My eyes closed slowly, listening to the tapping of Connor's fingers on the gadgets screen. So peaceful, I'd never been so calm about going to sleep before. It was like heaven.

"Oi!" A girls high-pitched voice shook me awake, my eyes shooting open and I jumped out of my seat.

My heart was pounding out of my chest as I searched the plane, Professor Cutter and Jenny's gaze hitting me.

Goose-bumps ran up and down my arms, something dropping in my stomach like a huge rock, forcing me to slump back in my seat.

_'It was nothing,'_ I thought, my eyes fluttering shut again._ 'Just my overactive imag-'_

"Oi!" The girl shouted again. "Don't ignore me, 'mancer! You better open your eyes now!"

My hands clenched into a ball, my teeth gritting together._ 'It's nothing,'_ I continued to tell myself. _'If someone else was on this plane, everyone else would be panicking. Or at least trying to sort it out.'_

"Fine," the voice screeched. "I'll just keep talking until-"

I opened my eyes just to have a peak before screamed, a girl with reddish-brown hair staring at me. Once again, everyones gaze hit me, but this time, they had some sort of concerned look on their faces.

"Don't just sit there!" I shouted, digging my nails into the chair. "Get her out!"

Connor looked to the girl. "Dorothy, there's no one there."

"What?!" My eyes looked over at where the girl had once been, and she had disappeared.

Maybe I was imagining things after all.

* * *

**Another authors' note: Okay, that was short. I know. There was a lot of dialogue too, I know. Dorothy's still flat, I know. Everything will change in the next chapter, when they touch down in Buffalo. Here's a sample:**

_Her eyes glinted with what could only be described as joy, her hand moving away a piece of auburn hair that had fallen in her dark brown eyes. A smile spread across her pale face, her arms crossing over her chest._

_"So, 'mancer," her high-pitched, cockney accent echoed around me. "Shouldn't we least know each other's names?"_

_"I'm – uh – Dorothy."_

_"Kerri," she said as if it was the best name a child could ever want. "Beautiful glow you got, you some kind of enhanced freak?"_

_"Glow?"_

_A spine tingling laugh escaped her, forcing another set of goose-bumps upon my skin. "Please, 'mancer, you can't be what you are and not know what I'm talkin' 'bout."_

_What was this girl-this figment of my imagination talking about? It must have been something I'd heard on television, or even read in a book. In no universe could I just think of random things like this out of thin air. My imagination was as good as a piece of crap._


End file.
